The New Year's Vacation
by Otaku Crahvings
Summary: The Troupe goes to Liba Island for some Fun and Games!
1. Chapter 1

Minna-San, Hi!

This is My 1st story based on YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI's Hunter x Hunter. So ya it's supposed to be a Phantom Troupe fanfic :) Pakunoda-chan is in the story, so she's not dead yet because I love her nen ability ~(-_- ~)

Liba Island is based on Bali ( Indonesia ).

Some Hisoka x Machi involved.

Hope readers like it!

Chapter 1: In which the Spiders get mad at Shalnark

On the 1st of January, firecrackers filled the night sky with warmth. New Year had arrived! A portion of the remaining Phantom Troupe members ( Hisoka, Machi, Shizuku, Nobunaga, Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark ) decided to celebrate the occasion altogether.

The designated place was Liba island. It was famous for it's hot springs, Rafting Rivers, and OF COURSE it's beach. Pretty much water activities ( It was Shalnark's idea ). After all, they were just gonna have a good time.

* 3 days before their flight, the gang to decided to go shopping.

Shalnark: c'mon you guys! It's just around the corner!

Phinks: Stupid Idiot! 1. We've been walking around the same alleys and streets for 2 whole hours. 2. It's really hot, damp, and smelly here. 3. JUST ADMIT WE'RE LOST ALREADY!

Feitan: Phinks does have a point tho. I'm getting tired.

Machi nodded.

Hisoka: Hmph. You guys need to increase your stamina. Especially you, Machi-San. I expected more from you. How could you have hunted ME down if I DID kill Chrollo?

Machi got irritated in no time and shot him a look filled with bloodlust. NO, full of bloodlust.

After a little staring contest with Hisoka, she carelessly tried to punch him in the face in a way Uvogin would. Hisoka dodged her attack with ease, trying to conceal his chuckling.

Hisoka: Mmm... Fiesty and Cold, with a touch of bloodlust... huh Machi? That's what I always have liked about you.

Just as Hisoka was about to use his bungee gum on Machi, Shalnark was able to stop him.

Shalnark: Now now, stop the fighting guys. Be a gentleman Hisoka! You know Machi's not good with hot and damp weather.

Nobunaga and Phinks started laughing together.

Nobunaga: you're totally hitting on her, huh? Never thought you two could happen! So what do you think of Hisoka, Machi?

Machi: My thoughts will never change dammit. Me and that clown would never happen. I'll prove it if I have to. Hey, you don't like me, do you clown?

No reply.

"CLOWN."

Silence.

"Hey, CLOWN!"

Pakunoda: Too afraid to answer, Hiso? It seems you have a weakness right there. Never thought a clown like you had REAL emotions.

THUMP!

* Machi falls to the ground *

Shalnark: Oops. I think we pushed her too far!

Feitan: You know what to do, Hisoka. Don't be a wimp.

Hisoka: Hmm?

Shalnark: we mean YOU carry HER. Not it!

Nobunaga: Not it! *chuckles*

Feitan: Not I-

Phinks: Don't even bother. Why would Hisoka want to miss his special chance? Quality Time with HIS girl.

Feitan: Don't interrupt me.

Machi: Ugh. Get off me clown...

Hisoka: You're not feeling well. And it's not my choice fault.

Machi: * gets angry * W- what do you me- *cough*

Shalnark: Just for once, Machi. You need a break. Let Hiso-kun do his job.

Shizuku: Mm Hm. Shalnark has a point.

Hisoka: See?

And with that, Machi put her arms around Hisoka's neck as he gave her a piggyback ride.

Phinks: Aw shucks! Told ya, Feitan!

Feitan: Fine, you win. * hands him Money *

Shizuku: Teehee! Next Time we should bring a camera.

Pakunoda: Anyway, let's go. I'm getting sick of the weather!

Shizuku: Get on with it Shalnark!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Author has a really swollen knee now. I just want to say that y'all should be careful (~ -_- )~ And like I said, Hunter x Hunter belongs to Togashi. But anyway I guess I'm eventually going to make this a Hisoka x Machi.

Chapter 2: In which Machi feels a little embarrassed

Phinks: WE'RE FINALLY HERE!

Shalnark: Whew! Didn't expect to break a sweat.

Nobunaga: BREAK A SWEAT? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!

Feitan: Seems YOU look a bit tired, Hisoka.

Hisoka: No, It Seems Machi's gone weight.

Machi: Clown, shut up. I'm not tired yet though.

Shizuku: It's because Hiso gave you a sweet piggyback ride silly! You looked so comfortable with him. * giggle *

Machi: Shizu-

Shizuku: Sorry, Sorry! My bad.

Phinks: Awwww... Someone like Feitan would never end up in a good relationship. Hisoka and Ma-

He was cut off by Machi and Feitan giving him a hard hit in the brain.

Shalnark: Anyway, let's go. I'm going with Feitan. We'll go get some luggages to stock our stuff in. How about the rest of you?

Phinks: * whispers to Pakunoda, Shizuku, and Nobunaga *

Nobunaga: Ahhhh... I see what you did there! I'm In!

Phinks: I'm going with Paku!

Nobunaga: Dibs on Shizuku- San!

Machi: * Gets startled as the 4 of them started laughing and knudges Hisoka's arm* Hey, just play along ok.

Hisoka: Play Along with what?

Machi: * Face palm * You'll understand. Hey, clown. Hey! Wait... Are you staring at my breasts, Hisoka? Hey! Stop!

Machi started blushing a crimson red. She desperately tried covering up while the remaining members were... Were... just surprised.

Phinks and Nobunaga were chuckling hardcore, but Shalnark, Feitan, Paku, and Shizuku decided that it wasn't very... POLITE. Paku stepped in to stop him. After a little slap on the face, Hisoka was brought back to reality.

Hisoka: oh, um, my bad. * smirks * Sorry, Machi-San.

Machi: See. This isn't a joke. Phinks, Nobunaga.

Phinks: * Geez. I never knew that CLOWN was a perv. * Machi, The troupe will never come together if you two keep fighting. SO GET TOGETHER ALREADY! Admit it, you two are a cute couple. Picture it like this: " The Jester and The Ninja".

Paku: I don't mind, as long as I go with them. I'm sure Phinks wouldn't mind.

Phinks: * thumbs up to Paku * Yap! I'll go find some communicating devices.

Hisoka: We'll be off to get some gear for water activities, then.

Shalnark: Ok team. Meet you guys at the base! Hope y'all find your way.

And so they parted ways.

* In the Water Sport store...

Machi: Hey, Paku. I think this would look good on Shizuku.

* Holds up a Black Bikini with white polka- dots *

Pakunoda: I agree. It WOULD look good on her.

Hisoka: Paku-chan, could you come here for a sec?

Paku: mm? Sure. Be right back Machi!

Hisoka: These bikinis are on sale by 70%. It'll save a lot of money.

Pakunoda: I'll take the white one with red stripes. The Dark blue one with white spades would look like something you'd wear. Are you asking me to convince Machi to choose this one? Let me see, What'd you get for yourself?

Hisoka: I already got some for those weaklings. You know, the other guys. Just got swimming shorts for myself. There's a print of a card with a king on it. Hey, I'm not forcing Machi though.

Pakunoda: Hmph. I'll deal with her. Leave it to me! * wink *

* Hisoka walks away *

Machi: Paku-chan. What was that about?

Pakunoda: * shoves bikini at Machi * Hmm, it fits you! And it's 70% off, ey.

Machi: wha- It's Hisoka isn't it? I know I can't find a size for me, but can we just visit another shop? And how did Hisoka know it'd fit me?

Pakunoda: You guys'll look like an official couple on the beach with pairing swimwear! And Machi, this place contains 85% of all the water gear in York New.

Machi: Sorry, no.

Pakunoda:* Throws chosen items to Hisoka ( including the bikini for Machi ) * Pay.

Machi: P- Paku!

Pakunoda: C'mon, let's head on home!

* Hiso-kun nods *

TEEHEE.


	3. Chapter 3, 4, 5

Little author note:

Hey all! So sorry I couldn't update, Internet gone down. I got a review saying I should update this so I'll try my best! She also said I should make this a Hisoka x Machi , so I will. I'm thinking to make this a romantic experience for the rest of the troupe too, like Shizuku x Shalnark or something. Opinions?

Ps. This is a triple chapter.

Chapter 3

In Which He And Her

The Spiders of the Phantom Troupe were getting ready to leave, but Machi couldn't get one thing off her mind: Hisoka. Ever since he started teasing her there was always something she hated about him, but what? She didn't know. And why her? She was cold, but she did have a heart (or so that's what she thought).

Eventually, she thought about giving him a visit, but she thought of it differently. In Machi's eyes it was more of an interrogation. Being Machi, you would simply barge in to a clown's room (and that's what happened).

And here the dialogue starts.

Hisoka: Well, well. I've always loved unexpected visitors. I was just about to take a shower. Geez Machi, you've always been a workaholic.

Machi: Clown... Put on some clothes.

Hisoka: I thought you've seen me like this befo-

Machi: I'm here to interrogate you.

Hisoka: Oh? Interesting.

Machi: I'd like to spar.

Hisoka: change of plans?

Machi: Just get dressed!

Hisoka: I am.

Machi: Well, it seems your magic isn't too lousy.

Hisoka: Then let's have a bet. * Smirk * You win this round-you treat me like your "slave". I win- you stay over for the night.

It couldn't have sounded better.

Now you'll probably understand where this is going [ nothing intense, keep calm ju littel magguhts ].

Their battle began on a flowery field near the base.

Machi: Let us begin.

Hisoka: Well, a man would never make the first move on a woman.

Machi: Don't mock me.

* you can skip this part if you want *

In fact, she had already wrapped her nen strings tightly around his arms. She binded them together and dragged him closer to her, then swiftly aimed a ninja-style karate kick at his Hisoka, he was able to block it by a 100%.

Machi quickly shifted to her other leg, but her efforts were blocked again. After that, she was able to land a successful fist on the Jester's face. It sent him flying, and he ended up hitting a Willow Tree. After a few more rounds, Hisoka began to get the " thrills " and he was done playing with his prey. Machi was binded in his bungee gum after being ticked by his texture Surprise. and Hisoka won the deadlock: 2- 3. Now he could take Machi out for one night, but they had to leave for Liba now.

Chapter 4

In Which This and That

The troupe met up in front of the baseand got ready to head to the airport. Hisoka was able to hide his bruises through Texture Surprise, but for Machi's wounds he was able to get a dinner date with her as payment. The ninja didn't want the gang to think that something happened between the 2 of them.

* Meeting*

Shalnark: Is everybody here.

Troupe: Here!

Shalnark: Well, then let's have a race to the harbor, then.

Phinks: Let's take these losers out, Feitan.

Shizuku: Race ya, Shalnark!

Machi: You better keep up Clown...

Hisoka: Same goes for you, Machi dear.

And after an awkward split second, they all busted in different directions, not actually knowing where the harbor was. The only person that DID know was Shalnark, and unlike the others he went to eat some ice cream.

Between the rest of the spiders there were no alliances made, and they made their way to the harbor in different ways. Eventually Machi's usually-correct gut feeling brought her to the Yorknew Harbor, achieving first place. Next came Hisoka with his own secret methods. Then came Shizuku, who followed Hisoka's aura to get to the location. Feitan and Phinks coincidentally arrived at the same time, while the rest of the Troupe quickly caught on (and Shalnark was at Last Place).

Chapter 5

In which you enter the Tropical Zone.

The moment they had all assembled, the ship started letting people on the ship, and they quickly boarded. They chose 3 business-class cabins for their 5-day cruiseto Liba (one for the ladies, one for the gentlemen, and one for the gay : Hisoka). After the ship had left they began unpacking their luggages.

For the first hour, the women had done separate things while the men and the gay played Truth or dare. The members avoided talking about Machi and Hisoka, because Paku was able to beat some sense in them.

After that came the time to visit the open sea and swim in the ocean. Nobunaga was most excited, but everyone could see that Feitan couldn't wait to go scuba diving. They had entered the Tropical Zone, and the waters were announced safe so the ship took a stop and an opening emerged for the passengers aboard. The only person that really didn't want to go was Machi because she had a fear of the ocean and the only person that actually knew was HISOKA. But it was mainly because of her bikini. It matched with his, and only Paku knew. Her hair was loose and she was alone in the cabin wearing her lingerie, deciding whether to wear it or not.

At that moment a wet-haired Hisoka came in, already in his swimwear with a "what's wrong?".

Machi: Wa- ! * blush *

Hisoka had the time to stare at her body for a split second, but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her right now. In that split second he also realized how different it felt when Machi saw him after a shower, and when he saw her like this right now.

Hisoka: Oh! Machi, Sorry I didn't mean to-

Machi: * sigh * I- It's okay. You're gay after all Clown. * puts on shirt *

She was actually very embarrassed, but what could she do?

Hisoka: I know you're scared of deep waters and stuff, but everyone's here so you should go have some fun.

Machi: No, it's-

Hisoka: Because of me? I can stay back in the ship, if you'd like.

Machi: No, no. I'd rather have a scum like you come with me so it looks like you're teasing me . Honestly, I don't want people to know of my phobia.

Hisoka: that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me.

Machi: * blush* Can.. Can you just go already?

Hisoka: 'Kay then. Meet 'cha outside.

TEEHEE.


	4. Chapter 6

Note: Wewewewheee! Lots of free time today! Konichiwa I'm gonna add some childhood love for Shizu-chan and Shalnark. I've also decided to put Chrollo in, for maybe I might let him be with Paku. But this fanfic is mostly on Hisoka x Machi of kors.

Chapter 6

In Which Sure is ... sure?

Machi really did want to have fun for a change, but it would ruin her "reputation" as coldest member of the Phantom troupe. Screw that! She really wanted to be with everybody else. She had put on her bikini (the one that matched with Hisoka's) and got ready to face reality.

When she opened the door, she saw Hisoka leaning on a wall not far by. He had made the first move and began to approach her, slowly and seductively.

Hisoka: Hey, you're not as fat as I thought you'd be.

Seeing her like this made his manhood harden a little.

Machi: Well, I never knew a Dickhead could have Red Hair and Clown-like Suit Symbols. So Listen, if you're not gonna help me-

Hisoka: *sigh* Alright, let's go. * puts arm around Machi *

Machi: * flinch * Hisoka... Get your Filthy hands of me.

Hisoka: You've always been a workaholic.

Machi: I wouldn't cry a single tear if you died. Now get off me.

Hisoka: You don't have to be ashamed of anything, Machi dear. After all, Everyone has their own private thoughts and worries. You had promised me that we would share dinner together, remember?

Machi: * fist clench * Hisoka, you d-

Hisoka: Let me complete that for you- " don't want to get on my nerves."

I can read you like a book, dear.

Machi: I'm not going to strip for a clown anytime soon, you know.

Hisoka: Well, I'd love that.

Pop. Hisoka really was testing her patience, and she had lost her cool. For the very first time he had made Machi angry.

On that very Thursday, Hisoka had his very first Bitch Slap. That'd soon become #ThrowbackThursday on his Instagram account anyway.

Machi: Hisoka, will you look me in the eye for once? What I'm all saying is serious! You're interrupting every second of my lifetime! You always do this, then you do that, what exactly do you want from me, huh? You block my way, you block my thoughts-

Hisoka: So... Does that mean you're constantly thinking of me?

Machi: * blush * No! No way! I-um-uh... I don't lov- love you... No, it's not that way!

Hisoka always loved it when she was embarrassed, because when she was, she really was. He felt bad for doing it though, so he began to pat her head lightly and ruffle up her already messed-up hair.

Hisoka: So will we share dinner?

Machi: S-sure...

Hisoka: How sure?

Machi: Well... Sure as sure.

Hearing that, he put on a TRUE Hisoka smile on his face.

After Machi began to calm down a little, he lifted up her shaggy pony and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He was surprised that the Kunoichi didn't stop him, but he was pleased that she unconsciously began to call her Hisoka more often. Still having a rosy blush on her cheeks, Machi began biting her lower lip as Hisoka put his arm around her waist. They slowly headed for the exit together and eventually met everyone, already in the sea.

Shalnark: Oh, hey guys! Come on jump in!

Shizuku: Nah, you should come with Nobunaga and I to that island over there. I think they're hosting a beach volleyball contest!

Nobunaga: Yeah, Chief's making out with Paku over there.

Machi: * surprised * the Leader's there?

Hisoka: Hmph... * Licks lips * I might want to have a go at him.

Nobunaga: They're entering the voleyball contest so you and Machi... Could enter as a couple * chuckle *

Hisoka: Well, Machi dear?

Machi: Fine... But this is for Chro- woah!

Hisoka had pushed her off the boat.

Machi: Urk! Do you really have to be such a clown?

Hisoka: * reaches out hand * you coming?

Machi: Hmph. I can swim you know.

Hisoka: Then race ya!

Machi: H-hey!

Machi would pick to be the cool type of person, put she really just wanted to have fun. She swam as fast as she could so she could keep up with Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Hisoka."And even if I drown, clown would save me one way or another." Wait, why am I counting on HIM? I can really do this myself. She wasn't really sure if she could though.

One by one, they began to reach the Island. In a nearby caff. To familiar farces popped to other Sp

Nobunaga: Hey guys, Chrollo and Paku are over there!

Chrollo: Oh, Machi. Paku and I are having a go at the Voleyball Contest. Does you have a hunch on tlow hi to look out for? You're usually correct.

Machi: Well... Hm...

Hisoka: Machi and I are entering. You haven't forgotten Barbour or duel, hm Chrollo?

Chrollo: Hmph. I'll see you guys there then. Make sure you tell them that you're gonna be in the Nen users section.

Machi: *sighs and face palms* I really wish there was something between the two of seriously.

Hisoka: You think so? Like what?

Machi: The Great Wall of China. Well, I'm going to sign us up. You wait there, Clown.

Hisoka: Phew... That was harsh. I expected a better answer.

End.


End file.
